Broken Sunset
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: When a new girl comes into town, things start changing, is she just another creation of Vlad, or does she have her own will? And is she a clone or is she something different? TuckerxOC. DannyxSam. full cover on my profile. Some parts before Phantom Planet, some parts after.


**Summary: **Lonely human/ghost hybrid Vlad Masters/Plasmius, creates a child that can be just that: His child. Two years later, when she looks the age of sixteen, he sends her to Casper High, and makes her live with the Fenton family. Attending high school turns out not to be that easy: Becuase honestly, teenage Drama, Bullies, tests and then suddenly finding out that you are half ghost, that isn't really something a two year old should have to go trough, is it?

Meanwhile, Danny Fenton and his friends are trying to figure out who she is: Is she another clone? Two years ago Vlad didn;t have a child, so she can't truely be his daughter, can she?

TuckerxOC

I don't own Danny Phantom (by butch Hartman), just my OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

The gray-haired Human/Ghost Hybrid moved around the room nervously, seemingly waiting for something, or someone, to show up. His hair, that was normally held back by a ponytail, was now falling around his face loosely, he didn't wear his suit. Instead he wore a simple T-shirt and black pants, his tie around his neck in an attempt to look at least a bit like a man of wealth.

However, it was visible trough his tired eyes and the black bags under them, that he had not slept very well for the last few days. He had been up, thinking about his plans. He had always wished for a son, yes, but the child he was creating now... it wouldn't matter to him if it where a boy or not. He wanted a child that he could love and that would love him back, for he was lonely.

It didn't have to be a half ghost, but since he was using his own DNA, and that of a young girl he had met in England a while ago, it was a possibility. Honestly he could care less: This child was going to be his child, not some weird expiriment like what would normally be the case.

The billionair thought back of Danielle, feeling a pang of guilt in his heart: He'd had a daughter, she had loved him and had expected nothing of him to pay for that, except that he would love her in return. And he had screwed up. Of course he hoped that one day he would be able to make up with her, explain how on the very edge of going crazy he had been. How he had led his grudge stand in his way.

Maybe, hopefully, she would understand, and they could start over.

He was waiting for Skulker now, the metal hunter would bring him a growing serum. It was the only thing he wanted of his child: that it would start at being a teenager. He knew how very much on the edge of a nervous breakdown he was, and he knew he couldn't possibly take care of a baby right now. He wanted a child that he would be able to take care of but who, when truely needed, could take care of him- or herself too.

That was the only thing he had wishes about. At all the other matters, he didn't really care. He would love the child, he would be it's father. Boy or girl, ghost or human.

When the growing serum would have been injected in the little homb of dna he had now, it would quickly grow into a child. He would be a father. He would leave his past behind him, heck, he even wanted to set things right with Jack! He just wanted... a second chance.

He could feel a gasp escape his lips, taking a pink fog with them. He looked around just in time, his eyes finding the metal hunter as he appeared. He had a bag in his hands, trowing it at the billionaire who carefully catched it.

"Hello Skulker." Vlad greeted, giving a weak smile. He saw and felt how the metal hunter looked him over carefully, his eyes curious and a bit harsh.

"Everything alright?" The hunter, Skulker, finally asked as he looked up at Vlad's face, a weird glance in his ectoplasmic green eyes.

"Yes Skulker, everything is going perfectly fine." Vlad told the hunter, opening the bag to see if the substansion he'd asked for was truely in there. Sure enough, there was a bottle in it, a collorless substance in it. It could have easily been water, but Vlad trusted the hunter completely. He'd never failed a task.

"So what's it for, anyway?" Skulker asked casually, waiting as the hybrid walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, taking out the money he owed.

"That is, as usual if I may remind you, none of your concern." Vlad anwsered, handing the money. The metal hunters anwser was a simple shrug as he took it, making his leave without even a goodbye gesture.

Vlad smiled, the black rings forming around his waist as he turned, holding the bag in one of his hands firmly. He turned intangible, and let himself freefall for a while, untill he reached his secret basement and lab, where he hovered a bit above the ground, turned tangible and landed on the ground with a soft tud.

He smiled easily, turning human again. He didn't like to be in his ghost form for too long, for it always made him feel angry and depressed. He had done so many of evil things as his alter ego.

He quickly walked over to a stand, where behind glass, a small, little thing was floating. He opened the bottle with the growing serum, took a needle and stepped into the small, glass room. He put some of the substance in the needle and then paused. He suddenly felt... held back.

He had no idea if he was meant to be a father: What if he screwed up again, what if he ruïned his childs life? Shaking his head, he injected the serum in the little thing quickly, and watched as it started to grow.

He would just have to see.

The little thing started growing untill it wasn't such a little thing anymore: It grew legs, arms, and long black hair. And then it stopped growing. She, for this was obviously a girl, opened her eyes slowly. They where big, blue eyes. But as she blinked a few times, they darkened and turned gray.

Just like with every new-born, they had started off as blue.

The girl justr stared at him, a slight smile on her face. "Am I... alive?" she asked, her tone a bit unsure.

Vlad raised one eyebrow, happy that this girl,_ his child_, was able to talk. He hadn;t thought about teaching her, but she was created with the knowledge of a teenagers too.

"Yes. Why would you ask?" He anwsered, a slight grin on his face. She stared at him, shaking her head.

"Ugh, I don't know, I guess it was the first thing I thought." She looked down at herself. "And... I'm not wearing any clothes..." She blushed furiously.

"I'm not watching." Vlad anwsered truthfully, turning around and walking out of the glass room, leaving the door open for her to follow him, which she did. He opened a bag that he had already placed on his lab table, taking out some simple clothes and handing them behind him.

It took a while untill she grinned. "All right, I'm done, you can turn around now."

He did as she said. She wore a simple, gray dress, that was a bit too big, but she seemed to like it.

"Thanks sir." she told him. Then she looked him over. "Wait, I recognize you... You've vissited me while I was really... small." Suddenly, she seemed to realize something, her eyes lit up. "Dad!"

Vlad couldn't stop himself from smiling as the young girl hugged him. He smiled down at her, feeling a bit awkwards but at the same time really happy.

"Yes, and what would your name be now?" She frowned, obviously sad that she didn't know. But how could she know? She had just been born. "How about Lucinda?" Vlad told her,she smiled up at him.

"Lucinda? I like that name!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

Vlad suddenly realized: She was still so young. Just born, and he acted like a young child too.

He didn't mind at all.


End file.
